Lully Lullay
by Soul of Shaman
Summary: In the city, Train remembers a certain night with Saya, and tried out a lesson the stray cat once taught its own.


Train Heartnet looked over the city where he spent most of his Number years, the city lights twinkling against the buildings' windows and the busy street full of people walking as if they had some place to go. Some of them probably did, but it wasn't like it involved him, so he simply watched them go around. From where he was standing—on top of Saya's old roof—he could probably find Sven and the princess, whom he had abandoned when Kyoko started chasing him through the city for a kiss, and he took it upon himself to leap into the rooftops. Now, here is where he stood, looking over the city with his hands placed tightly at his hips, a grin pulling the sides of his mouth back, and his golden-colored orbs glowing. He belted out a hearty laugh and looked over to his old room's roof. The bench where he used to sit and brood with that old cat was still there, but one of the legs was broken, and it teetered slightly to one side. The dish was still beside it as well, empty, and turned over, probably because the friend of his became worried that the milk was actually _under_ the dish, and went to find it. The feline probably abandoned the spot and found it a new friend with food. Maybe, if it was lucky, it found a permanent home and was now curled up into a C on some little girl's bed while she was lovingly scratching its ears. Wait, how come the girl in Train's head seemed to resemble Saya so much? And why did the cat seem to look more like him, with his head in her lap. And that bed is looking more like a double bed, like where lover's sleep!!

"AUUUGH!" he growled, shaking his head. "Why did that come to mind!?" He sighed and looked down at the streets. Saya's view from her roof practically reduced his bench view to nothing. You could see so much more from her roof than his, and the night air was crisp and cool, the moon glowing yellow, in waning crescent, and was ignored by others who only really cared about the lights brightening up their streets. A small breeze pushed his hair out of his eyes. He could hear a kind of whispering amongst the buzz of the city, and a far away voice singing…

_Fuwa Fuwa Fururin…_

Train smiled and chuckled to himself as he remembered a certain night he and Saya shared. They shared plenty of nights, and this was one that he was certain made a difference for him…

"_Fuwa Fuwa Fururi sora no todoku." Saya opened her eyes and beamed down at Train, who was staring in wonder at her. He hadn't even meant to stare, but her voice was so beautiful, he couldn't help it. Her yukata was slightly slipping off her shoulder, revealing her bra strap and pale skin, but she ignored it as she leapt over to his bench and scooped up one of the four bottles of milk beside him. She popped it open and chugged it. Train opened one for himself and took a swig. Saya pulled her lips away and sighed happily, a big grin on her face. She laughed. "Don't think I didn't see you staring, Trainy old boy! You _liked _it, didn't you?"_

_Train's face flushed and he looked away quickly. "What makes you think I liked it?" he asked in a quiet voice._

"_You were _staring at me_," she answered, placing the empty bottle down. Saya peered down at his scowling face. "Oh come on, Train, at least tell me I sounded good!" When he didn't say anything, Saya pushed his torso up and placed herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Train jumped, trying to lean away._

"_Stop moving! I'll fall off!" Saya tightened her grip. "If I fall off, I'm taking all of your milk away!" Train froze, his cheeks burning a crimson red, and stared at her. _

"_Why are you sitting on my lap?" he asked. Saya winked. _

"_Well, this bench of yours is too hard, and the ground gets so cold this time of night," she started, a smug grin on her face. "But your _lap_ is so warm and soft that I just couldn't resist sitting on it. What, aren't you a cool enough guy to stand a girl sitting on your lap? If you touch me inappropriately, I'll shoot you."_

"_I'm not going to touch you like that." Train blushed and looked away. His hands were placed safely against the flat of the bench, just to make sure he didn't accidently bump or squeeze something he didn't want to. _

"…_Train, if you wanna learn how to sing, I can teach you," she offered. Train cocked his brow. "I saw how enchanted you were when I started singing! You liked it, huh, big boy?" She winked and nudged him with her shoulder, but he looked away. "I can teach you, but if you're tone deaf, you might as well just turn away…" Saya looked hopeful at him from the corners of her eyes, but he retained the normal, no-nonsense façade that he always carried. _

"_TRAAAAIIIN!!!"  
_

"_WHAT!?"  
_

"_Come on, I'll teach you!"_

"_Honestly, I'd rather not…"_

"_I won't get off your lap if you say no," Saya teased. _

"…_Fine."_

"_Yay!" Saya jumped up, grinning. "Okay, first thing's first, you've gotta get your mouth right!!" Train cocked his brow. "Are you confused at that?"_

"…_Just a little bit," he admitted. Saya grinned, grabbed his cheeks, and stretched them. _

"_See, if you move your mouth like this, it sounds all weird and kid-like! But if you make your mouth stretch up, it sounds like you can sing, even just a little bit!"_

"_Ow ow ow!! Shtop purring on my fashce!!" Train yelled, pulling away from her fingers. "Ow. Damn, being with you is going to get me killed."_

"_Heh, maybe," Saya teased, grinning. "Now, watch how I sing this! And watch carefully, because I _won't_ repeat them." She beamed before backing away, closing her eyes, and she started to sing._

Train laughed. Oh, what a night that was, listening her singing to the song over and over again, even when she told him she wouldn't sing it more than once. She always got angry when he didn't hit the right notes, or his mouth widened at the sides. He could remember her beating him over the head with a milk bottle every time he got it wrong. Still, she'd smile at him and sing again. She knew he liked it.

"Maybe," he said to himself, looking back down to the streets, "if I'm lucky, I can get it right. If not, maybe Saya will knock me in the head with a bottle, eh?" Train laughed at himself and looked up. He hadn't done it in a long time. Of course, he'd be a bit rusty.

"_Uta o Uta ou daichi no uta o_

_Kaze o hidakou hikari abite_

_Hoshi wa matataki machi wa kirameku_

_Fuwa Fuwa Fururin…menai ko mete."_

Train stopped for a moment. He didn't sound too bad. If definitely didn't put Saya's song to shame. He was pretty rusty, but it didn't sound like he was choking some poor animal. He took a deep breath, remembering to position his mouth correctly, and continued.

"_Uta o Uta ou sekai no uta o _

_Doko made ikou sora no aoi de_

_Hito no fubu goe mushi no habataki_

_Fuwa Fuwa Fururin…omoi nosete._

_Fuwa Fuwa Fururin…ashita wa kitto_

_Fuwa Fuwa Fururin…sora no todoku."_

Train grinned. Yeah, one of those notes really got to him. It was a few notes too high, and his voice cracked. He was hoping it wouldn't do that, but it happened, and he had just shamed it. He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. Oh yeah, she was gonna kill him. He was waiting for the milk bottle to hit him in the head. Something hard indeed cracked him in the head and he gripped it in pain. He turned around. Eve was standing behind him, her hand transformed into a hammer, and a cute little smirk on her face. She giggled as Sven placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Train, we've gotta get to the next town for our new job!" he said, fixing his hat and taking a long drag on his cigarette. "If we don't make the money, we'll never be able to pay of those damned debts!"

"Yeah yeah, I know," he said, a big grin on his face. "First, let's stop off for some milk!!"

"What!? You _always_ want milk!"

"Yeah, well, I've had a craving!" Train marched ahead and started a rant on how thirsty he was, and how much he wanted milk. Eve grabbed Sven's coat sleeve, stopping. Her cheeks were tinted a pale blush and her eyes were shining.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Eve giggled and smiled softly.

"Pretty…," she murmured., watching Train turn around in curiosity.


End file.
